


Arrangements

by syredronning



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the mirror universe, Kirk's not asked what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> For the ST:XI Kink Fest, prompt was: [Kirk/Spock/McCoy, double penetration. Preferably with Kirk on the bottom.](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/1886.html?thread=2497118#t2497118) Yes, I filled it twice. Go figure.
> 
> I really didn't feel like posting it under my own name, but do it anyway now, thanks to emiime for challenging me *G* and 6street for cheerleading and the beta! All remaining errors and flaws are solely mine.

In the Empire's academy, the older and stronger fucked the younger and weaker. Which usually meant that the third-year students fucked the first-year students, while the second-year cadets were either busy recovering from their first year or busy trying to become third-year aspirants. On top of the food chain were the instructors... and the doctors.

Nobody wanted to fuck with the top medical personnel, because one day one's life might depend on them - and the doctors were also known to use their hypos in ways that even the most resilient troublemakers didn't want to experience. Considered to be outside of the normal ranking systems, doctors only needed a basic three-month course before starting with active, albeit dirt-side, duty for the next six.

A great system for Leonard McCoy, M.D. After the basic training, he had a large room of his own and free choice of one of the first-year students for his personal needs, which included cooking coffee, organizing booze and keeping his legs wide open when McCoy needed a fuck. Obedient and trouble-free were additional requirements – after all, this was about relaxing after work - and the best guy for the job was Jim Kirk. The little bastard had probably been a big fighter in his youth, but one too many beating step-fathers had broken the kid prematurely, turning him into the perfect little fuck-toy for everyone who needed a quick fix - literally everyone. McCoy didn't know how the kid had even made it into the academy. Probably Pike wanted to have the son of his arch-enemy close by and under his control for regular beatings and public humiliation. At least it looked like that from the frequent abuses the kid suffered under the captain's whip.

Whatever - he didn't care. The kid was alright, resisting only on the first evening, which McCoy rectified by using a dose of tranquilizer that he applied with his deadliest weapon, the hypo. After that night, the kid jumped with every snap of his fingers. He fixed him when Pike had been a bit too rough (though mostly because he disliked blood in his bed, damn mess, had enough of it in his daily work), and was all in all rather satisfied with having a personal slave with such a fuckable ass.

*

Jim Kirk thought the situation was alright too. Compared to how his life had been before moving in with McCoy, with any random guy fucking his ass for a few bucks that went to the bastard calling himself his "father", and then his first three months at the academy during which every third-year cadet thought he could have a go with him, offering his body to the doctor each night was almost heaven. Jim made sure to satisfy McCoy when the man wasn't really drunk yet; it made the doctor mellow and soft, so that he fell asleep rather quickly. It didn't really fit with the gruesome stories that surrounded the man, like the rumors that he'd killed his wife who had cuckolded him and sold his little bastard to slavers afterwards.

Sometimes, when Jim walked over the academy grounds, he could feel people looking at him, but he ignored them. Besides Pike, the goddamn bastard who was guilty for the death of his father, and whom he'd kill with his own hands one day, nobody dared to touch him right now. A good arrangement, really.

*

They were four months into it when McCoy was called to Commander Spock. The men didn't like each other, but they accepted each other as equals in their ruthless ways. Spock's history was rumored to include a murdered father back on Vulcan; McCoy could relate. They had their separate areas of expertise and tried never to cross into each other's chain of command. Though as of today, Spock wanted to change that. McCoy wasn't sure if he liked the idea, and not sure if that was due to the fact that his and Spock's dick would come into rather close contact, or that he suddenly minded sharing his boy-toy. But seeing the flicker of a challenge in Spock's cold eyes, he decided he didn't mind - whatever.

Jim was sitting obedient and naked on the bed when McCoy came home. Without any overture, McCoy undressed and pushed the kid on his back. He lubed his hand and shoved some fingers into the youngster, holding the body down with his other one. "We're gonna get a visitor tonight," he murmured and formed a fist with his hand, pulling and pushing in and out to stretch the ass.

Jim didn't dare to ask who it might be; McCoy didn't look too happy about it, so it would be some superior officer's order. He just hoped it wouldn't be Pike.

McCoy lay down on the bed, pulling him up so that Jim could sit down on the large erection that was already waiting for him. Everything was slick – too slick, and too wide, and he tensed; the doctor wouldn't be satisfied later, which meant too much booze and possibly some bottle up his bowels. Not a good thing. He lifted his ass and added his fingers, but McCoy pulled his arm away. "Shhh, it's fine."

Jim didn't hear a doorbell, but he could hear the steps, the undressing. He wanted to turn, but McCoy held him back. And then there was a body behind him, strong arms pressing his chest down onto McCoy's before another erection was pressing against his entry. Fuck, that hurt! There was a moment of panic and Jim tried to lash out, but he stood no chance against two grown men – and even less against the Vulcan's grip on his shoulder that rendered him powerless and weak, as if it were sucking all blood out of his brain.

The men rode him together, and he was like a puppet between them, only supported by their arms, getting fucked raw over the next hour as they came in him, briefly paused and then just went on again. God knows what drugs they had taken to get it up for so long. The blood returned to his brain achingly slowly, and when he could say a first word again, McCoy laughed in his face. "No" wasn't something they'd even consider within his rights to say.

*

McCoy enjoyed the evening. He had already come four times - feeling Spock's dick rub against his, in and out, had to be the hottest thing on this side of the galaxy. The Vulcan's semen was slick and a great lube, making the kid's ass wider in every new round. For a last time, he rocked against Spock (who now lay on his back) and into the boy, and then pulled out and spent his last drops onto the slim back. Spock's dick slipped out and the Vulcan shot his load onto McCoy's chest with a groan.

Just perfect, McCoy thought.

Afterwards, they shoved the exhausted kid to the floor and stretched out on the bed.

"Tomorrow night, we do Nyota," McCoy muttered. Quid pro quo; he'd let Spock fuck his, now he should be allowed to fuck Spock's whore, by all rights.

"Agreed," Spock said and went up to dress and leave.

McCoy hoped her ass was tighter than Jim's. Maybe he should get himself a new toy. This one was actually a little worn out. He turned around to get the booze and helped himself before he kicked the kid.

"Hey, get up and let me fuck your face," McCoy grunted and stroked his renewed erection.

Whatever.


End file.
